


Hasi

by Boysn



Series: Dmmd Rare Pair Week 2K15 [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is dead...but is he really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasi

**Author's Note:**

> Well, in order to get this out on time I literally just straight wrote this with no editing, as probably all my fics for rare pair week and Trip week will be. I'm not a very good writer, any talent I may have is in editing, so this is likely garbage. I'm putting it out here anyway though. Sorry! 
> 
> Also, Hasi means 'bunny' in German.

Graves were no stranger to Clear. One by one he watched his friends perish while he remained the same. He developed quite the morbid habit when he noticed their age was catching up with them. His husband, Noiz, who was the youngest of the bunch and the last to die, didn't mind that Clear took over the garden. Each person had their own small orchard of flowers. 

Clear managed to stop crying long enough to properly arrange the pincushion flowers around the white roses. He'd chosen pincushions because rabbits liked to eat them, and anything to do with rabbits reminded Clear of Noiz. The white roses were because Noiz had given them to Clear the day he proposed. 

“Do you want me to tell you the story about the velveteen rabbit again, Noiz?” Clear asked placing the bouquet on the large mantle housing Noiz's, and the others', urn. 

Of course there was no reply but Noiz never had declined to hear the story before so Clear took a shaky breath and began singing the tale. He choked and sobbed but continued to sing, until he got to the last line. He couldn't finish, he sank to the floor and let the tears overwhelm him again. 

“Love can make anything real.” 

Clear heard Noiz's voice recite the last line as if he were still alive. 

“Noiz!” Clear bawled over his lost lover. How long would he hear Noiz's voice in his head? 

“Yes?” There is was again. Clear laid down in front of the mantel hugging himself, waiting to hear his delusions again. 

“Clear, I like that you miss me so much, but seeing you this sad is making me sad. Please turn around.” 

Clear sobbed and decided to humor the disembodied voice. He rolled over and saw a pair of nice looking leather shoes and a nice Armani suit. In that suit was- 

“Noiz!” Clear screamed and stood up. The man in front of him looked like Noiz, but he was about 50 years younger. 

“Hey, Hasi,” Noiz said with a smile. Clear looked side to side then grabbed his own head. 

“I'm malfunctioning!” he said with wide eyes, brimming with even more tears. Noiz walked up to him and placed a hand on Clear's wet cheek. 

“You are doing no such thing, Hasi. I'm here,” he said in a calm voice. Even though the situation was strange Clear couldn't help but to relax. Noiz's voice had that effect. 

Clear reached up and placed a hand over Noiz's, pressing the hand harder into his cheek. As if making sure it was real and not a hallucination. Clear sniffled. 

“But...how?” he asked reaching for Noiz's other hand and raising it to his cheek, pressing both the hands to the sides of his face. 

Noiz bent down and placed a kiss to Clear's forehead. Clear never forgot the day he was able to do that, kiss him from above. Noiz didn't stop growing till he was 22. At 6'4” the German was always the largest of the group. 

“I'm like you now,” he said trailing a kiss down Clear's temple and to his cheek. 

“Me?” Clear asked still in a state of confusion. 

“A robot,” Noiz clarified snaking a hand around Clear's back and pulling him close. Clear put his hands against Noiz's shoulders. He needed to hear more. He needed an explanation. 

“What do you mean you're a robot?! How?!” Clear asked pulling back and examining his husband, looking for anything amiss. 

Noiz sighed, “I had my company build me the way Toue built you. It took me about a week to 'wake up' after my death because all of my memories had to download,” he said tapping a finger to his forehead. “I had a chip inserted into my brain when I was human and it recorded everything. Even things in my memory banks before I had the chip. And-” Noiz paused before continuing, “this body was programmed to wake up after my death, but the memory chip had a lot of downloading to do, so it took a while,” he finished before pulling Clear back into a close embrace. 

“Wha?! Wait! You-You're a robot?!” Even with his computing powers Clear was still having trouble processing the information dump Noiz had given him. 

Noiz gave Clear a deadpan look, “Didn't you hear what I just said? Come on, it's been forever since we've had sex,” he said placing his lips against Clear's. Clear pushed back again. 

“But...you died last week! You were cremated!” Clear exclaimed. 

“No, that was boring, human Noiz. I'm exciting, robot Noiz,” the blond humorously said before using his amplified strength to toss Clear over his shoulder with ease. 

“Wait!” Clear kicked and waved his arms as he was carried to the bedroom. Noiz gently dropped him on the bed before climbing over him. 

“I said WAIT!” Clear yelled pressing the heel of his hand under Noiz's chin, forcing the other man's head into an awkward position. 

Noiz let out a choking sound, “I thought you'd be happy to see me, Hasi,” he strained. 

Clear pushed on Noiz till he was on top, straddling the other man. 

“Oh, you want to be on top? Should've said so, I'm good either way,” Noiz said playfully. 

Clear pinned him down, “No! Who are you? Are you really my Noiz!?” he asked feeling tears welling in his eyes again. 

Noiz's playful look shifted to one of concern. “Hasi...” he said trailing off. 

“Everyone knows you call me that. It was even on a magazine cover! How do I know you are you?!” Clear asked squeezing the wrist captured in his hands. 

“Ah! So robots can feel pain, I see,” Noiz said wriggling beneath him. 

“Tell me something only I would know. Tell me about something we only kept between us!” Clear urged. 

Noiz let out a gasp, “Remind me not to surprise you when you're depressed, Hasi.” 

“Stop calling me that till I know you're my Noiz!” Clear spat tightening his grip. 

“Okay! Okay! If you're going to make me relive that nightmare at least let up a little,” Noiz said pulling at his wrist. 

“Nightmare?” Clear asked lightening his grip...marginally. 

“Yes, nightmare! The time we were having sex and I asked you to clamp down on my dick and I didn't realize how tight your ass could get and it ripped,” Noiz spat the word out, “one of my piercings out!” 

Clear released Noiz and sat up in shock. Of course he remembered that night. It was soon after Noiz gained the ability to feel and it was his first real experience with pain. Clear had wanted to take Noiz to the ER but the human didn't want anyone knowing about it. The way the wound healed left a permanent split in the head of his cock. 

“And after it healed-” Noiz continued but was cut off. 

“I would kiss it,” Clear finished feeling his emotions boiling over. He had been on a roller coster that only went down for some time now. The fact that it could go up was shocking to Clear and he found himself bent over Noiz, crying again. 

Noiz wrapped his arms around his husband. “I couldn't leave my Hasi alone,” he said stroking Clear's white hair. Noiz's hair had been the same color just a week ago. 

Clear sobbed, “Why didn't you tell me? How come I didn't know about all of this?” he asked snuggling his face into Noiz's neck. 

Noiz smiled and kissed the top of Clear's head, “If it didn't work, if my memories didn't successfully download, then I didn't want to get your hopes up. I wasn't sure I'd be coming back until I was awake,” Noiz explained. “I'm sorry,” he added. 

Clear lifted his head to look down into Noiz's green eyes. They were artificial now but held the same light, the same feelings, as the human Noiz he had spent so many years with. 

“My Noiz,” he whispered as the tears stopped. He then placed a kiss to Noiz's waiting lips. 

“Forever your Noiz,” the blond replied grabbing the back of Clear's head and pulling him even closer. Mashing their lips together in a deep, heated kiss. 

It had been much longer than a week since their last sexual encounter. Noiz had been old and unable to perform for years before his passing. Not that Clear minded such thing, but having Noiz's tongue tangled with his own was so refreshing Clear felt he would shut down in glee. 

They kissed for an unusually long amount of time. Which was something new for them. Human Noiz had to breath, but this new robot body Noiz didn't need too, the same as Clear. So their mouths stayed deeply locked together until Noiz pulled them apart. 

“Hasi,” he said, “I need to be inside of you. I need you to feel how alive I am,” Noiz said reaching to cup Clear's clothed bottom. 

Clear didn't hesitate to strip off his clothing and make short work of the other man's. When he pulled Noiz's underwear down there stood an already wet member. Bobbing and ready for attention. Clear smiled when he noticed an important detail. 

“The split,” he said placing a kiss to the small slice at the head of the cock. 

Noiz moaned, “Yes, everything should be as you remember it,” he said combing his fingers through Clear's mess of hair. “This body was made to be 25,” he added. 

Clear opened his mouth and swallowed the engorged organ. He thought about playfully teasing it first, but there would be time for that later. He needed Noiz and he needed him now. 

Noiz's hips bucked up and he let out a surprised moaned. “I-I won't last long. Oh God, it's been too long! Clear, stop! I'm gonna-” he didn't finish as he prematurely came down Clear's gulping throat. 

Clear set up and licked his lips, “Is your Hasi still good? It's been awhile,” he teased before reaching down and giving Noiz's spent dick a few tugs, bringing it back to life. 

“Ah!” Noiz gasped, “It's already-again?” he fumbled as he watched work his cock back into full hardness. 

Clear chuckled, “Yes, now that you're a robot you don't have to worry about recovery time. You can come whenever you want...and however many times you want,” Clear said dipping his head back down to swallow the cock whole again. 

“Clear!” Noiz cried bouncing his hips again, his hand lightly pushing down on Clear's head, encouraging him. 

Clear slurped and sucked, admiring the taste of Noiz's new dick. It was different but just as satisfying. It lacked the organic taste but still had something distinct about it. The closest think Clear could think of to describe the sensation was the 'new car smell'. Noiz used to talk about that often when getting a new vehicle. He remembered how Noiz would always take deep breaths and savor the aroma. Clear felt a tug at his hair. 

“Hasi, please, I want to be in your ass. Let me come in your ass,” Noiz begged, his cheeks burning a brilliant red hue.  
Clear smiled, “Yes,” he said sitting up and positioning himself over Noiz's dick. Another plus to being a robot. No preparation was needed. 

He sat down and immediately felt his bottom fill with not only dick, but copious amounts of cum.  
“Ah! I'm sorry!” Noiz gasped as the sensation overwhelmed him yet again. 

Clear bounced a few times and Noiz's dick didn't even begin to grow soft before it was renewed yet again. 

“Don't apologize. We can do this as much as you want. You never have to hold back,” Clear said leaning over Noiz to kiss and nuzzle at his neck. 

Noiz reached down and placed his hands on Clear's ass and pulled his cheeks apart, allowing him deeper entrance. 

“Everything about you is so good,” Noiz said thrusting upward into Clear. “I love everything,” he gasped, “about,” a moan, “you!” he screamed leaning up and slamming Clear hard on the mattress beneath them. 

Clear gasped as his lover plowed deep into his ass. Sweat poured off of Noiz and dripped onto Clear. He moved with such ferocity the bed saw creaking as loud as they were moaning. 

“Tell me, Hasi, I know you missed me, but tell me how you missed this,” he said pulling completely out and entering again with a loud slap. 

Clear screamed as his cock dripped liquid that pooled into his belly button and spilled out to the side. He remembered how Noiz liked to hear him talk during sex. The other man liked it dirty and Clear missed saying the vulgarities. He missed everything! 

“I'm cock hungry! So hungry! Your cum down throat wasn't enough. Your cum in my ass isn't enough. Blow as hard as you can! I want it everywhere! Cover me in it!” Clear screamed feeling his own cock pulse with release. He came. 

Talking dirty used to be something that embarrassed Clear, but not now. Not when Noiz's face was scrunched tight and he was letting out a howl of pleasure. Clear's ass was filled again before Noiz quickly pulled out to let more cum spill over the pale body before him. 

Their cum mixed together across Clear's skin. There was so much it spilled off and soaked into the sheets. Noiz collapsed on top of his lover. 

“I love you,” he said matter of factly. 

Clear sighed and hugged Noiz close, “I love you too,” he replied. 

After a few moments Noiz looked up, cum had smeared across his face. 

“Hey, we never have to sleep again, do we?” he asked as a smile played across his lips. 

Clear smiled back, “No, we don't.” 

“Well then, Hasi, get ready for another round.”

**Author's Note:**

> See, I told you my writing is horrible. XP Thanks for toughing it out to the end. I haven't even read it yet @_@ And yes, I like growth spurt Noiz.


End file.
